


crazy rich italians

by melodiousoblivion



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Mild Language, abby's ooc, everyone's slightly ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiousoblivion/pseuds/melodiousoblivion
Summary: Inspired by Crazy Rich AsiansWhen Bellamy Blake met Clarke Griffin he wasn't expecting to fall in love with her. He also wasn't expecting her to be heir to a massive fortune. When she asks him to be her date to her mother's wedding (and the first time she's seen her family in years) what else can he say but yes?





	crazy rich italians

When Bellamy Blake knocked on his younger sisters new apartment door 2 years ago he had no clue the person who answered would become his best friend. Clarke Griffin, covered in paint and living off an art teachers salary was a force of nature. Not only was she living with his sister, she was working at his school. They bonded over a mutual dislike of conservatives, love of The West Wing and intense love of Chinese takeout. Two years later they were practically inseparable and Bellamy had come to the painful conclusion that he was in love with her. That revelation shocked him less than the question Clarke just asked him.

 

Not many topics are off limits to Clarke, she has a stunning lack of filter. One thing she never talks about though is her family. When Bellamy asked Octavia about it she just shrugged and said: “we all have our shit,”. True enough. So why the hell is Clarke asking him to come with her to Italy for two weeks?

 

“Look, my mother is getting married and if I don’t go it’s going to be a whole thing. I was going to ask you a few weeks ago but then I got busy with the commission for that rich family and it slipped my mind. We leave in 2 days. We'll spend the first-week doing family stuff and wedding stuff and the second week traversing Italy. Please say yes.” At this point there is very little Bellamy won’t say yes to for Clarke, but he’s just too interested to not keep asking questions.

 

“Why do you need me to come?”

 

“So I told my family you were my boyfriend.” And that is when Bellamy’s heart stops.

 

Fast forward two days and they are packing bags into an Uber. When Clarke gives the driver an unfamiliar address instead of JFK’s, Bellamy raises an eyebrow. Clarke sighs and shifts slightly in her seat to face him.

 

“Here’s the deal: my family is filthy rich. I don’t accept a single penny of it, but they are. My maternal grandparents are real estate tycoons. I don’t even know how much money we have. Monty, Harper, and Jasper’s parents are rich as well. Monty’s family is in tech, Jasper’s is in alcohol, Harper’s is in textiles. The four of us hated the life we were living so we moved to New York together. We’re also technically the heirs to our family fortunes, even though none of us want it. Flying together is risky so we had to take a private plane. Our parents insisted.” Holy information overload. Bellamy knew Monty, Harper, Jasper, and Clarke had been friends childhood but knew nothing beyond that. Monty’s boyfriend Miller seemed as unaware of Monty’s familial history as Bellamy is of Clarke’s whenever he asked.

 

Bellamy is silent for the rest of the car ride, just processing and when they arrive at the private airport Miller seems just as confused as he is.

 

“Did you just tell him?” Harper asks as they board the plane.

  
“Yep.”

 

“Monty did the same. Went really well for both of you apparently.”

 

* * *

 

 

“All of your families are rich. Who do we need to know?” Miller asks when they’re an hour into the 10-hour flight.

  
“It’s Clarke’s families wedding. And they’re the richest out of all of us. Our families won’t be super involved.” Clarke looks supremely embarrassed at Jasper’s declaration.

 

“Her family is basically in charge of everyone else’s. There are some important power players.” Monty pulls up pictures on his laptop and faces it towards Miller and Bellamy.

 

Raven: MIT genius who returned to Italy to marry her husband and help out with the family business.

“Literally the only person in my family I tolerate.” -Clarke

 

Finn: Raven’s husband, does work in IT

“She deserves so much better. He can do the bare minimum IT work and Raven could do anything she wanted.” -Harper

 

Roan: Cousin who parties 24/7, made a ton of money off of running clubs

“Douche.” -Jasper

 

Abby: Clarke’s mother

“She’s tough.” -Monty

“No comment.” -Clarke

 

Marcus: Abby’s fiance, acclaimed author

“No idea who he is.” -Clarke

 

Nonna: Matriarch of the family

“She isn’t horrible. Traditionalist, but she tries.” -Clarke

 

There are more people in the family, but these are the faces that Bellamy and Miller should know apparently. These are the people who hold the keys.

 

* * *

 

 

Thirty minutes before landing, Clarke and Harper disappear into a back room and Monty and Jasper start pulling down luggage.

  
“We can’t get off the plane looking like this. We need to present a clean front.” Jasper offers as an explanation. Bellamy and Miller just stare as he picks through their luggage and decides on their outfits for them. All of the guys are in some form of slacks with a button down shirt. Miller was allowed to keep his sneakers on and Bellamy was barely allowed to keep his glasses on, so they still have pieces of themselves. The girls look killer. Harper is in a jumpsuit with a giant hat on and large sunglasses, and Clarke is wearing white slacks and a floral blouse with a nasty expression on her face. Bellamy isn’t sure how to comfort her so he just takes her hand. They’ve always been tactile people so he isn’t surprised when she leans farther into him.

 

The brightness of the sun momentarily blinds Bellamy as they’re walking off the plane, he squints and when he finally regains his sight he’s greeted by a horde of paparazzi at the bottom of the steps. A Rolls Royce pulls up, flanked by 2 SUV’s and a small army of bodyguards start towards the plane.

 

“Jesus Christ,” Clarke mutters as the security team scatters the photographers.

 

“So it begins,” Monty says gravely.

 

* * *

 

 

Bellamy doesn’t even meet Clarke’s family for the first two days. They stay at a villa on the shores of Lake Como, only a small distance away from the family compound. Monty’s family volunteered the use of the villa to help Clarke avoid her family. Monty’s mother, Clarke says, basically raised her.

 

The villa is stunning, large enough to fit everyone comfortably but cozy enough that it isn’t overwhelming. Bellamy and Clarke share a bed, something that isn’t even discussed.

 

It’s on day two that he finally sees a member of the elusive Romano (Clarke’s mother's maiden name) family. He isn’t given any heads up but simply is woken up to the sound of screaming downstairs. He scrambles out of bed and shoves his glasses on, preparing to see a bloody massacre. Instead, he sees Clarke hugging a tall woman. Said woman releases Clarke and looks up to the top of the staircase, her dark eyes glinting.

 

“So this is your boyfriend.” Clarke shoves her side.

 

“Bell, this is Raven. She knows we aren’t dating.” Bellamy finally regains control of his vocal chords and says hello to Raven, shaking her hand.

 

“The whole family is very excited to meet you. It’s caused quite a stir, Piccolina being home and bringing a boyfriend as well.” Bellamy raises his eyebrows at the word ‘piccolina’ and Raven lets out a peal of laughter. “Piccolina means little one. Clarke is little. We call her Piccolina.”

 

“Little one is better than imp, Folletta.” Clarke bites back

 

They chat for a bit until the others join them in the kitchen.

 

“Well, my four favorite facinorosi, which means troublemakers for our American friends, it makes me so happy to see you all here.” Raven grins conspiratorially.

 

“Wait, why are they such troublemakers? They just went to America.” Bellamy asks.

 

“It wasn’t the fact that they left, I left and it was fine. It’s that they left together, didn’t accept any money from our families, and never came back. Piccolina is the heir to all of Nonna’s fortune, even after she left so that makes Roan pissed. The fortune left to her alone is in the billions, US money. Monty is in line to take over the family company that is in charge of SD cards. Jasper’s family makes the best wines and champagnes, and Harper’s produces fabrics that are so high end the Queen of England wishes she could have them. Our family’s total worth is higher than America’s GDP, and Clarke will inherit most of it. By the time she's 30, she'll be a trillionare.” Bellamy regrets ever asking. Clarke’s face is tight and she looks supremely peeved at her cousin.

 

“If you’re so loaded why do I always have to pay for takeout?” And with that, the tension in Clarke’s face breaks and he is gifted with a wide smile. He can survive anything so long as he has the ability to make Clarke smile like that. Anything, including her mom's rehearsal dinner tonight. The entire family will be there, Nonna, Roan, Abby, and Marcus included. Raven departs with kisses on everyone's cheeks and the girls disappear upstairs. The boys dick around for a few hours, playing pass in the pool, playing Mario Kart and drinking fancy beers until it's time for them to get dressed.

 

At some point, a clothes fairy dropped of fancy suits for all of the guys (not a clothes fairy, Jasper explains, but Raven leaving suits and dresses for everyone to wear to the rehearsal dinner and actual wedding). This time, Miller and Bellamy aren't allowed to wear any of their own items. Miller is wearing a navy blue suit with a blue and white dotted shirt and navy blue tie, Bellamy has been roped into wearing a checkered grey suit with a lighter grey shirt and black tie. He feels like an emo picnic blanket. Monty is wearing a plain black suit and Jasper is somehow wearing a floral suit with a pastel pink shirt. Bellamy is still complaining as they wait for the girls but stops immediately once he sees them. Jasper and Harper apparently coordinated (they're each other's platonic dates) because Harper is wearing a shockingly similar power suit only she doesn't appear to be wearing a shirt under her pastel suit. He'd ask her how the hell that works but then he looks at Clarke. She's breathtaking, to put it lightly. She's wearing an emerald green dress that hits just below her knees. As much as he'd hated the grey suit before, it does look good next to Clarke's dress. With her extra tall heels, she's almost his height. He'd kiss her right then and there if she weren't looking like she may puke at any second. Instead, he settles for offering her his arm and telling her she looks stunning. Her brilliant smile almost makes up for the fact that he couldn't kiss her.

 

When they arrive at the Romano family compound, Bellamy realizes why it's called a compound and not a house. There's the main house (mansion) and side villas, a tennis court, basketball court, garden, pool, and stables.

 

"So...this is where you grew up?" Miller asks Clarke.

 

"Yep. Silver spoon in my mouth and all." She sighs, preparing herself to exit the car. Jasper and Harper go first (a ploy to attract as much attention to them as possible to take the spotlight off of Clarke), Miller and Monty next (bi-racial gay couple, even more excitement) and then Clarke and Bellamy. The others didn't attract as much attention as they had hoped and when Clarke emerges from the car the surrounding area falls silent. They don't even make it two steps before Raven is by their side, offering Clarke her arm. The three of them walk arm in arm to the house, flanked by their friends. The house doesn't fall silent for long when they enter, immediately it grows louder, humming with rumors. 

 

"COUSIN!" Clarke spins around and sucks in a breath. Behind them is a fairly tall man who looks, to put it kindly, wasted. 

 

"Roan. What a pleasure to see you again." She grits out.

 

"The prodigal child returns. Finally ran out of money in the peasant world, eh Piccolina?" Coming from Raven, Piccolina sounds kind. From Roan, it sounds dangerous.

 

"I'm just here for my mother's wedding. I have no interest in the family money. Nonna's choosing to leave you out, not me. Talk to your mother about it."

 

"Ah, ah, ah. Nia doesn't want to rock the boat and risk losing her cut of the inheritance." Roan waggles his finger in her face, swaying slightly.

 

"Roan, back off." Raven grabs his wrist and squeezes a pressure point, causing the man to squeal a little bit in pain.

 

"Fine. At some point Piccolina, Nonna is going to realize you're a lost cause." With that, he stumbles away. 

 

"So that's my cousin." Clarke sighs and leans on Bellamy. They continue their descent into the room, Clarke only smiling greetings at people, never stopping to talk. At some point Jasper has to see his dad, Harper is pulled away by her aunt, and Monty and Miller go to try and get some champagne. They're finally at the back of the room when a small girl dances in front of Clarke, smiling widely. 

 

"Hello, Naomi. Can we help you with something?" Raven leans down to the girl who whispers something in her ear. "Okay, thank you, Bambina." Raven turns to Clarke and Bellamy and smiles grimly. "Nonna knows you're here, she wants to see you. Only you." Clarke mutters 'shit' and follows Naomi away. Raven takes Bellamy's available elbow and narrows her eyes at him.

 

"Yes?" He asks expectantly.

 

"You love her. Clarke. She says you're fake dating but you love her. And I think she loves you." Bellamy tries to sputter out some sort of response but Raven ignores him, "I love Clarke more than I love anyone in the world. Even more than my husband, who I know everyone hates. A selfish part of me has always wanted her to come home, so I can see her more. But now that I see you with her...well, I can't imagine her ever being happier than she is with you."

 

"Raven, I love Clarke. I've known that pretty much since I met her. She makes me a better person."

 

"Well, good. Don't screw this up."

 

* * *

 

This may very well be the scariest moment of Clarke's life. She hasn't seen her Nonna in over 5 years, and she's facing her alone. Clarke had grown up in this house, and now it felt like a prison.

 

"Piccolina." Standing in front of her is the woman who raised Clarke after her dad died. Nonna.

 

"Nonna." Clarke forgoes tradition and hugs her grandmother, inhaling deeply to smell the Chanel Number 5.

 

"My sweet Piccolina. I've missed you terribly," Nonna squeezes Clarke's cheeks and smiles, "Come, come, we have much to talk about."

  
Clarke doesn't know how long she's spent talking to Nonna when her mother appears. She looks gorgeous, as always, and behind her is the ruggedly handsome man Clarke assumes is her fiance.

 

"Clarke, you're here." Abby's face is tight.

 

"I said I would be, mother."

 

"Well, I heard from Nia that you brought a date. I suppose he's living in squalor like you?"

 

"No, mother, he's teaching children like me." Clarke's jaw is tensed so tightly it feels like it may snap.  


"Clarke, it's a pleasure to meet you." Marcus tries to interrupt but is ignored by both women.

 

"I can't believe you'd dare to show your face here after abandoning your family." Abby spits out. 

 

"I've kept my family. I have Harper, Jasper, and Monty. I have friends, best friends. I have a boyfriend. They're my family. I've also kept in touch with Raven, so I technically haven't abandoned anyone. Also, you invited me." Clarke can feel hives rising on the sides of her arms.

 

"If I had my way you wouldn't have been. Nonna insisted. I hadn't even considered inviting you."

  
"Why are you so mad at me? You're the one who ignored me after dad died."

 

"Because it was your fault. You ungrateful cagna." That's the final straw. Clarke spins on her heel and sprints out of the room, running towards the stables. 

 

* * *

 

 

The stables were always Clarke's hiding spot when she was little. She'd stay hidden there for hours, just resting on the hay and petting the horses. That's where she is for the hour it takes for Bellamy to find her. When he finally does he lets out a huge breath of relief before typing out a message to Raven letting her know he found Clarke.

  
"Princess, what's wrong?" He whispers to her, taking her hand.  
  


"My mom said that my dad's death was my fault," She's not crying, just staring past Bellamy with blank eyes, "Which it was. I was mad at mom and he said he'd take me for a drive so we were driving towards town and a drunk driver crashed into us. If I didn't get mad at mom, we wouldn't have been in the car." Bellamy's heart breaks for her.

  
"Clarke, listen to me. The only person at fault was is the drunk driver. Not you. I want to hear you say it."

 

"The only person at fault was the drunk driver, not me." She mumbles and drops her head onto his shoulder. "Can we go home? Bell, I really just want to go home." She's cuddling into him like she'll be able to disappear if he holds her tight enough.

 

"Here's what I'm thinking: we go to the wedding, look smoking hot, then take off and travel around Italy for a week and a half, skipping all the post-wedding festivities. Hell, we can take Raven with us. I want to see your favorite parts of Italy." She looks at him and pouts slightly, considering his offer. In that split second, something so strong overwhelms Bellamy that he can't stop himself from kissing her. And by god, she kisses him back. It's everything he's ever wanted; Clarke in his arms kissing him like her life depends on it. It lasts until they hear Jasper yelling, far too loudly, for them. They break apart, breathing heavily and Clarke looks at him.

 

"Not...not now. We can't talk about this now." She stumbles out of the stable, still looking at him over her shoulder.

 

Oh boy, was he fucked.

 

* * *

 

 

He didn't see her again that night, the girls (Raven, Harper, and Clarke) did a sleepover to "unpack and unwind". The next day was the wedding. It was black tie, even though it was hosted outside and all the guys were wearing matching tuxes. Raven is wearing a dark red dress with no back, looking breathtaking. Harper opted for a more conservative dark blue dress, ankle length instead of floor length. Clarke is wearing a blush pink gown that has crystals sewn into it. Her hair is held back by a matching clip and tumbling down in curls. She is breathtaking.

 

At the wedding, they sit as close to the front as possible to avoid talking to people. Clarke hasn't even looked at Bellamy since they arrived. It's a nice service, but Bellamy just wants Clarke to look at him.

 

It's not until they're dancing at the ceremony that Clarke acknowledges him.

 

"So. Why'd you kiss me?" Subtlety was never her strong suit.

 

"I really, really wanted to." It was never his either.

 

"Oh. Do you want to now?"

 

"I always want to kiss you." And there it is again, that blinding smile.

 

"So why don't you?" That's the extent of their conversation.

 

* * *

 

 

They spend the next week and a half staying at hotels and friends houses, eating until they puke, and laughing until they cry. Clarke and Bellamy never really talk about what they are, but they know that when they go to bed it'll be together. That's okay, they don't need labels. They're Bellamy and Clarke, and that's good enough for them.

 

* * *

 

 

Oh, and Clarke inherited that fortune. She was indeed a trillionaire when she did, and she sold the family compound and all of the holdings left to her. A small sum went into savings for her and Bellamy, a small sum to Raven who used it to start a scholarship for MIT (alone, she divorced her husband), and the rest went to building schools in underprivileged places. Some in America, some in Africa, some in Italy, really wherever it was needed. 

 

Monty didn't give up his company birthright, instead, he turned it into a partnership with Clarke's schools. Whenever a new school was opened they were given computers, solar panels, and other tools necessary for success.

 

Harper sold the company the minute she got it and is now working to end poor labor conditions in textile factories.

  
Jasper is still supplying everyone with the booze they need. But he does give more than half his salary to charity and championed a living wage for all workers.

 

* * *

 

_Cagna=bitch_


End file.
